Whispered Words
by Of Stories Told
Summary: "When I was only a year old, my mother was brutally murdered by those that dare call themselves Justice." Prequel to Shattered Destiny, just how far will one go for vengeance, and what such an act will bring.


**_A/N: _**_This idea suddenly came to me one day as I read a few interesting tales on time, and the consequences of those that dare to defy it. It's a prequel, and the true tale shall eventually be written out for you all to enjoy, but till then, I hope you all become intrigued by the whispered secrets that lay therein. _

_And so…_

_Onwards._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Besides OC, characters belong to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

"When I was only a year old, my mother was brutally murdered by those that dare call themselves Justice."

The two men sat alone in a small study, a crackling fire the only noise to be heard around them. The manor they were in was old and decrepit, it's wooden floorboards creaked as if someone were stepping upon them, while it's once beautiful wallpaper was now faded and peeling. Cobwebs decorated its empty halls and the soft sound of rain could be heard from its broken windows. The ancient manor seemed to exuberate weariness, as if the home itself wished to finally go on to its eternal slumber, but remained standing as it knew its duty was not yet completed.

"I would have been killed that day as well, had my mother not already thought ahead on such matters and made sure such a fate would not befall me." The boy idly played with a small gold ring resting on his right ring finger, the dulled gold seemed to glint in the light of the fire before them.

The younger of the two, more boy than man, laughed harshly, his hands seeming to shake with rage as he continued. "At times, I wished to curse my mother for giving me such a fate, but I've long since realized it was merely a gift in disguise." He smiled thinly, though his eyes held obvious affection. "The last token of love my mother was ever able to give me, and thus… I accepted my fate and finally understood my mother's love."

The older nodded once before he cleared his throat, finally moving to talk. "What happened after the death of your mother, surely your father took you in?" The man questioned idly before moving to grab ahold of the crystal goblet next to him. It was filled to the brim with red wine, the burgundy colour having the appearance of blood in the dim lighting.

The boy scoffed and shook his head. "My father was killed long before my birth. He had been lured into a trap by those who claimed the name Justice and they took his very soul." The boy snarled angrily. "By the time they were through, not even a shred of cloth remained of my father."

The man seemed to still in shock. The goblet he held long forgotten as he stared at the younger. "How on earth?" He muttered softly, his words not yet registering in his shock at such a horrific death.

The boy smiled grimly. "They were true monsters, to them, their justice protected them. As long as they did it for justice, nothing was too dark… too horrific…" The boy's eyes darkened with an indecipherable emotion. "Compared to what they tried to force upon my mother, my father's fate could almost be called a mercy killing."

The man stayed silent for a moment, his eyes distant. "Your mother… you mentioned before that she was held in high esteem by the very monsters who killed her…" He spat out in disgust and anger before shaking his head. "So why-"

"Why was 'he' brutally slain you mean?" If the man was surprised by the mention of gender he didn't show it, merely gestured for the other to continue as if his world had not just been turned on its head.

"They wished to have complete control of my mother, my beautiful kind mother. Others had always admired him, from his very birth they already wished things from him, things they had no right to ask for!" The boy snarled out angrily before taking a deep breath, his eyes filled with a tiredness that spoke loudly on the harsh life the child had no doubt lived through.

"My mother was a powerful wizard, who hid a powerful secret from the monsters and took it to his grave… after all, while my mother was kind he was no fool." The boy's eyes looked distant as he continued.

"After my father's death he became very fragile and hid my birth from everyone besides a trusted few." Here the boy smiled, for the first time since their meeting he finally looked his age. His features softened and the lines around his eyes seemed to melt away. "He loved me." He whispered softly, as if scared to say the words louder, lest it make them less real. "His friends had warned him against my birth, they told him countless time that it would be fatal to his delicate body and without his beloved there was no chance for him to live through the birth…" The boy's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "But he merely batted their worries away; he was stubborn and determined to give me life." The boy chuckled wetly at the long since passed memory.

"When I was born he did everything in his power to keep me safe and make sure I would be protected." Here the boy's eyes dulled with sorrow. "He was dying… without my father… my mother could not control his magic, and was slowly weakening… my birth…" The boy admitted bitterly. "Did not help matters, it was a miracle in itself that he survived for so long after my birth… I was later told it was because he loved me so much, that he couldn't bear to leave me alone in this world, at least not until he had no choice."

Sighing he ran a hand through his messy ink black hair, mussing up the untamed strands even more. "Those who believed themselves to be Justice… they wanted everything from my kind hearted mother. His wealth, his political standings, his magic…" Here the boy grimaced in disgust. "And even his body… they desired it all."

The boy idly adjusted his cloak, a rather odd piece of material that made it hard to truly focus on the child; it seemed to move like water on the young man, as if it was molded to his very being. At times he barely even noticed the boy was even wearing a cloak to begin with.

"One day… they finally found my mother… and they captured him."

The man frowned in confusion. So far the boy's mother had seemed exceptionally bright, clever even. How could he have allowed himself to be captured?

"How?" He asked softly, unsure if he should push the child to answer but far too curious to remain silent.

"One of my mother's dear friends…" The boy swallowed thickly as his hands tightened into fist. "They were captured first; he was warned that should he not appear, they would send him back his friend… piece by piece…" The boy's eyes darkened in anger. "There was a plan, he should never have been captured that day… but… life is rarely so kind…"

The child sighed and seemed to turn in to himself. "They were so happy when they had my mother again, joyful even." The boy spit out angrily. "I heard that they celebrated for days…" The air around them seemed to thicken, as if acting on the child's anger. "They had this whole plan. They would bond my mother to a disgusting wrench with a heart of ash and feed him potions until finally the disgusting harpy bore him an heir." The boy sneered in disgust. "From there they planned to take his fortune and birthright, and of course make sure that he never saw the child as well…" He paused for a moment, swallowing before whispering the rest. "After that was done… my mother… he…" The boy's shoulders shook as he tried to spit out the words that haunted his very mind. "He would have then been used for their carnal pleasures as they slowly stole his very magic from him."

He took a shaky breath before continuing. "Obviously their plans did not come into fruition…" He smiled darkly, showing off his sharp teeth. "After all their planning, all their effort into this horrific plan; it all blew up in their pathetic faces thanks to me. They did not know my mother had already begot an heir, or that he had previously been bonded; and so, their plan failed."

His smile fell as he continued, his eyes staring blankly into the fire before them.

"With their plan foiled they became enraged, and their leader, a despicable man who preached peace and goodness while condoning the rape and torture of innocents took it upon himself to personally punish my mother for his folly. For months on end my mother was brutally tortured in ways that would make even the devil weep."

The child's eyes grew dull and his voice monotone as he continued, as if trying to protect himself from the pain he undoubtedly felt from this horrific tale.

"My mother's body was used in the most horrific ways when he was in their 'care', they did anything one could possibly think of to him. Afterwards they would laugh at his battered body before healing him, only to start the torture again."

The boy bowed his head and continued, his voice barley above a whisper. "During this time my mother begged and cried for a savior, for his pain and torment to finally cease… They kept him alive through their spells and potions when he should have died long before they could harm him in such barbaric ways… He should never have suffered in such a way! Never!" The boy seemed to growl before taking a deep shaky breath, his voice once again hoarse as he tried to speak.

"Finally my mother's prayers were answered… In the dead of night, the Moon freed him from his suffering; I was told that even as the Moon looked on in horror, and sobbed at the sight of his mangled body he didn't scream or show his pain, but smiled. Before his eyes closed for the final time… he asked the Moon to take me far away from the monster who hid in the light." The boy cleared his throat, his voice thick with emotion. "I was told he died with a smile, finally at peace."

The young man paused for a moment, needing the steady silence in order to finish his heart wrenching tale. The fire was burning low, but neither of them made to add more wood, content to let the warm fire burn out for now, and douse them in the darkness that seemed to surround the two.

The boy took a deep breath before lifting his head, his face carefully blank. "I grew up hidden from those beasts, traveling the world with the Moon as my guide, learning lessons in the most unexpected of ways. Finally as the years passed and I grew and learned the truth about my past and heritage, I returned to my Mother's homeland."

The boy smirked then. "I was powerful, and they were angered at that fact, angered that I was beyond their control. But they had also grown used to their power, and naively believed themselves to be supreme, to be powerful and above all others, and thus decided to not view me as a threat, but as a small annoyance. After all, I, a mere child in their eyes, could do nothing to upset their carefully fabricated world." The boy shrugged lightly, seeming to find amusement in their thoughts.

"Thus I became a pariah to them, they could not take my fortune, nor could they have my magic." He sneered. "And unlike my mother, I was undesirable to their twisted taste." He leaned back into his seat, a calm smile flitting through his lips. "They unfortunately forgot one small fact however." The teen lifted up a pale hand almost lazily, as if he had done this same action thousands of times before. Instantly magic began to swirl around him, the heady scent of power permeated the air as it swirled around the young man. It rejoiced in his presence, as if meeting a long lost friend again. Quickly, it filled the room around them, seeming to illuminate their surroundings with its very essence. The tattered old tomes and dust covered furniture seemed to be restored to its former grandeur as the magic danced around them. Slowly the boy lowered his hand, making the magic around them disappear as quickly as it had arrived. The older of the two felt saddened by the action, as if something inside of him had left him just then, never to be returned. Not wanting to give name to the odd emotion flittering though his heart he instead watched in fascination as the room rapidly aged before them and lost it's grandeur from mere moments ago. The boy smiled at this, giving the older a rather crooked grin. "You see, in their sloth like indulgence they conveniently allowed themselves to forget that one, small important fact. That I… was the best of both my parents."

The man smiled softly to the boy, a barley noticeable twitch of his lips before bowing his head slightly. "So I see."

The boy's eyes lightened as he turned his attentions to the fire before them, standing he walked closer to the hearth, seeming fascinated with the stone structure before continuing. "Yet, as much as I wished differently, even with my birthright there was little I could do. By that point they had sunk their claws into the populace and wove tales of harmony and innocence, while in reality their greed was eradicating their very way of life." He turned slightly to look at the older man, his goblet had long since been forgotten, and now was laid upon the floor, a mere afterthought, the spilled wine appearing more like blood than before. The man's eyes were glued onto him, drinking in his tale even as he seemed repulse by it all the same. The boy smiled grimly.

"By this point, there was little I could truly do, magic had already turned its back on the children it once loved, and after a few more generations, everyone was born squibs, the monsters began to become godlike in their actions, and like blind sheep others followed. Slowly I lost everything; a day came where even the Moon faded from my eyes, returning to the earth, joined once more with its lover."

The boy tightened his hand on his wand, the elder wood gleaming in the flickering light of the dying fire. "Bit by bit, everyone perished except for those monsters." The boy snarled angrily. "They thought themselves to be gods; and my might was useless against their vast forces. At times, in their boredom they fought against me, like a cat playing with a toy. They idly wondered how they should finally do away with me." The boy laughed darkly at this. "Unfortunately for them, all their plots failed."

The child's eyes seemed to glimmer with an unearthly light as he turned to look at the man before him. "After all, it is a fruitless venture, to try and kill Death."

The man's eyes widened in shock before narrowing into small slits. "Why have you come here?" He gestured angrily around himself as he stood and marched towards the boy, not stopping until they were face to face. "Why tell me this tale of death and horror, just what could you possibly achieve by this!"

The boy simply smiled and lifted his hand to his neck, he tugged lightly and a delicate silver chain suddenly appeared on his neck, attached was a small glimmering time turner.

Crimson eyes looked into determined teal.

"There is nothing left for me where I came from. My world was dying, and in my grief I tore apart the last few items I had of my family when suddenly; a final gift appeared before my very eyes." He turned his attention to the time turner in his hands. "In my mothers fifteenth year, he and a few friends of his went on a rescue mission that later turned fatal. In their attempts to escape the time turners were all destroyed, and the information to make them again was lost. Yet a friend of his secretly held the last one in existence, given to her in her third year of school." He looked up into crimson eyes. "There was nothing for me in the future, and so… I came back to the past." He shrugged nonchalantly. "After a few modifications of course."

The child smiled darkly. "And so father, this is where you come in." He chuckled at the man's shocked expression. "I am death, coiled in mortal flesh." The young man moved to stare into the fire once more, smirking as he watched crimson eyes slowly travel to the ring on his finger, eyes seeming glued upon the onyx stone laid into the ring. The familiar symbol on the dark stone glinted eerily in the dying embers.

"And this time… I will have my revenge."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_I hope you have all enjoyed this prequel and that it wasn't too difficult to understand. The actual story for this should also be coming out soon, it's just I felt as if this should be done first, in order for the tale to make more sense when it finally comes about. Thank you all for reading this tale, please leave a review if you can, as they never fail to bring a smile. Thank you. _

_Till next time._


End file.
